


Praise is Always Good

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Whenever Percival's talks to Newt about his work the man blushes.....Percival notices this





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://skip-supports-ships.tumblr.com/post/159944680411/praise-kink

“ Good job today Scamander.”

“ T-thank you Mr.Graves.”

Newt hurried off not giving Percival a chance to say anything else. He arched his highbrow wondering why Newt faced turned red. _Maybe it’s the weather whatever._  Turns out whenever Newt and Percival meet the young wizard face also became flushed…well after they have a case or task to do. That’s when it clicked every time he praised Newt the man’s face becomes red as a tomato. 

_Interesting_

“ Mr.Graves You wanted to see me?”

“ Yes please have a seat.”

Percival watched Newt seat down, so far he seemed fine which was good. _Show time_. “ Newt, I must say ever since you joined us things have been better than before.” Percival watched Newt gulp, nodding his head looking at the floor. “ I know you have some _moments_  when your beasts get out but I think that’s forgiven seeing your performance during cases.”  Newt smiled before biting his lip looking him in the eyes now. _Let’s drive this home._  “ Newt I wanted to thank you on a job well done.” And there it was Newt was cheeks instantly turned red at the praise, “T-thank y-you sir.”  Percival smiled at admiring how cute Newt sounded. _I wonder what other nice sounds he can make?_

“ Newt come here and seat on my lap.”

“ W-what?”

“ You heard me, now come over you I can reward you.” Percival pushed his seat back showing Newt he meant what he said. The young wizard slowly got up walking over to him now standing in front of his boss. Percival patted his lap, Newt took a deep breath and climbed on top of the other sitting down placing his hands on Percival’s shoulders. “ Good boy.”  Percival felt Newt shiver enjoying the man’s ear turning a very nice shade of pink. Very much cute, so cute Percival pulled Newt’s head down little so he can kiss said ear. “ M-Mr. Graves! T-that…tickles.” Percival hummed as he licked the shell of it and after nipping the ear. Percival cupped Newt’s face so they were looking at each other, he lend in giving Newt a gently kiss who moaned at the contact. 

Percival moved his hand down palming Newt’s couch which was semi-hard. Newt buried his head in his boss’ neck trying not to be loud. “ Such a good boy staying quiet.”  Percival chuckled feeling Newt bite his neck a little. He  unzipped Newt pulling him out giving a few soft tugs. 

“ S-sir your hands a-are cold.” 

“ Is it? Let’s warm them up then shall we.”

Newt shivered again at Percival’s husky tone, shaky hands moved to Percival’s pants unzipping them. He let out a low groan feeling warm hands on his cock.  The room was mostly filled with panting ( coming from Newt) and Percival giving Newt all types of encouragement and compliments. Newt hand speed up as he jerked Percival one was doing the same both were close. “ Mr.Graves I’m-” Percival cut him off giving a kiss, Newt came coating the other hand, Percival came seconds after. Newt eased his breathing trying to collect himself, he looked down going to fix his pants seeing the job was already done even their  _release_  was gone.  Newt slowly moved off of Percival’s lap looking at him positive face was still flushed.  

“ Thank you Mr.Graves….for _that_.”

“ Your welcome keep up the good work your reward will be even better.”

Percival winked at Newt giving him smile. Newt covered his face  his mind running wild at said _reward_. Newt excused himself saying he’s going back to his desk. Percival folded his arms satisfied with his little experiment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 :)

_Great job today Newt!_

_Excellent work Mr. Scamander._

_Newt you were amazing stopping that guy!_

_Keep up the good work you'll get an even better reward._

_You saved me Newt, come over to my place so I can **properly** thank you later okay._

Newt covered his face with one hand trying to hide his red face. He walked down the street handing to Mr.Graves home, Merlin knows what's in store for him. It was strange he's used to praises but for some reason when it comes from his boss it makes him melt. _Oh honey don't worry about it praise from Graves is like getting a medal._ That's what Queenie told him however what happen in the office is not something you get doing a good deed right?  Maybe Mr.Graves has more feelings for him, Newt hoped so because he too has feeling for the older man. But what if it wasn't like that at all? Just something that came with the job. Newt arrived now feeling nervous and worried. He stared at the doorbell thinking if he should just walk away, taking a deep breath he pushed the button. He played with his coat button waiting, maybe it's not to late to walk away. " Evening Newt please come in, let me take your coat." Newt gave a shy smile giving Percival his coat and walked in,  Mr.Graves house was very nice not surprising really. He bit his lip now wondering about their _relationship_.

" Glad to see you made it, hope it wasn't too hard to find. Newt? You okay, look pale."

"...."

" What's wrong?"

" Do you like me.....like like me?"

Newt stared at his hands to nervous to look at his boss. He was chewing on his lip now desperately waiting for an answer. " Newt your lip is bleeding." His face was cupped now looking at Mr.Graves with a concerned look and then to reassuring. " Yes I do Newt....very much. I think you're an amazing guy. Meeting you was one of the best things to happen to me." Newt looked away with blush again the mans word affecting him _that_ way. " I think you're amazing to Mr.G-Percival. and I like you too" Percival smiled pulling Newt into his lap rubbing his back lightly. " What else do you like about me?" Newt thought about the question for a moment," I-I like you tell me good job....it really means a lot when you say it." That earned Newt a kiss on the forehead, " That's good keep going."  Newt did just that everything he liked about Percival got him a kiss. From his hands, to his neck, ear, temple, and finally his lips a very deep kiss. Percival moved his hands down's Newt chest playing with the shirt buttons, Newt stopped him gently. " Too much?" Newt shook his head, he actually liked all of this very much actually....there's just one little set back.

" Can I be your boyfriend....if that's okay?" Percival chuckled gently moving his body so he's laying down on the sofa with Newt on top of him. " Of course you can.  So what do you want to do now, since we're official?" Newt hummed to himself, he found it soothing. " How about cuddling, food, then maybe some _fun_ afterwards?" Percival laughed petting Newt's hair pulling him close so they are snuggled in." Cuddling it is. Look at you always having good ideas."Newt didn't shield his face this time even though it was red yet again from the compliment. But Newt loved it because it's from Percival even better he liked him for him.

"Percival?"

" Yeah?"

" You're doing a great job"

" Thank you Newt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah no smut so I went a more fluffy route with Newt's pov


End file.
